


【万笛】意外旅程

by mushroom5



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, merman
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroom5/pseuds/mushroom5
Summary: 一个人（伊万）护送一条人鱼（卢卡）回家顺便谈♂恋♂爱♂（并不是）的故事。后期有生子提及。





	1. Chapter 1

上

“伊万，你那边怎么样？”

“还算顺利，预计三分钟后到达目标地点。”拉基蒂奇一边对着小型通讯器回话，一边快速地开了门旁的密码锁。

这是他们团队今年接受的第一个委托，也是拉基蒂奇最后一次参与行动。完成之后，拉基蒂奇将退出这充满危险和诱惑的圈子，做回一个普通人好好享受余下的人生——虽然他还不到三十岁。此次委托的内容是潜入一间研究院拷贝其核心资料，难度不算高，甚至可以说是易如反掌，报酬却十分可观。

拉基蒂奇利用复制的虹膜打开房内的主机，熟练地破解了防护系统，在等待资料被拷贝时突然听到了一阵轻微的响动。

有人？拉基蒂奇立刻警觉地藏到附近的仪器后面，观察了许久没有发现一丝人的踪迹。他正打算回去检查一下进度，又再次听到了声响。比第一次更清晰，像是什么在水里扑动的声音。

拉基蒂奇思考片刻，谨慎地往声源处靠近，然后看到了一个巨大的玻璃箱，里面似乎有生物在游动。他慢慢地走过去，当看清玻璃箱内部的景象时，不觉惊讶地瞪大了双眼。

那应该是一个年轻男人，有着一头长及脖颈的金色卷发，上半身完全赤裸，露着雪白无瑕的背，但他的下半身竟然是淡蓝色的鱼尾。不是那种用于装扮的道具，而是真正的鱼尾。能在水中灵巧地摆动，划出一道道清浅的水纹。

一个词汇瞬间浮现在拉基蒂奇的脑海里——人鱼？

那人鱼好像察觉到了拉基蒂奇的存在，转过身飞快地游过来，双手贴在玻璃壁上，似乎是想与他接触，却因为这道阻隔而无法实现。人鱼蹙起了淡淡的眉，略微下垂的弧度令他的表情看上去有点哀伤，有点可怜。琥珀色的眼眸里隐隐泛着水光，仿佛下一秒就会有泪流出。他注视着拉基蒂奇，微微动了动嘴唇。

由于玻璃箱的隔音效果，拉基蒂奇几乎听不到他的声音，却读懂了口型——

“救救我。”

 

天将亮时，拉基蒂奇抱着一条人鱼来到了集合地点，所有人都怀疑他疯了。队长斯尔纳语重心长地劝他都要退出了就别再给自己找麻烦，这人鱼属于委托范围之外，又被藏在核心区域，如果丢失研究院一定会想尽办法追回，到时候怕是相当难缠。其他同伴纷纷附和，建议拉基蒂奇趁时间比较充裕赶紧将人鱼放回去。

未等拉基蒂奇回答，怀里的人鱼就伸臂用力地揽住他的脖子，一副害怕被丢下的模样。拉基蒂奇见了内心有些被触动，紧了紧抱住人鱼的手臂，对同伴们说自己一定要带他走。之后拉基蒂奇和他们一一告别，准备开启新的人生旅程。不过在这之前，他要先安顿好这条人鱼。

或许是紧绷的神经一下子得以放松，人鱼刚被放到越野车后座就睡着了。拉基蒂奇仔细地检查了一遍，确定他真的只是熟睡而不是因为缺水而晕过去，才走到驾驶座发动汽车。为了不打扰人鱼的睡眠，拉基蒂奇没有开音响，安静而平稳地驾驶着，偶尔通过后视镜观察后座的情况。

过了许久，人鱼悠悠地醒了过来，用胳膊撑着身子“坐”起来，然后像人类一样揉了揉眼睛。他对车里的环境似乎非常好奇，金发的脑袋不停转动着，认真地打量着每一处。一个掉在座椅角落里的热带鱼钥匙扣吸引了人鱼的注意力，让他不自觉地伸手拿过来，送到嘴边咬了一口，然后皱起眉头，眼睛也水润润的，显得有几分委屈。

拉基蒂奇看到这里，忍不住轻笑了一声，道：“那个不能吃。”

突然的声音让人鱼终于意识到除了自己还有别的生物，便伸出双手把住椅背，朝拉基蒂奇发出了一声问候：“你好？”

人鱼的嗓音较想象中低沉很多，不仅会说话，说的还是纯正的克罗地亚语，这令拉基蒂奇十分惊讶。随后他又想起刚才自己的那句以及之前和同伴们交流时用的都是克语，不由猜测这人鱼是不是会很多种人类语言，可以根据所听到的语言进行转换。

“我叫卢卡，卢卡·莫德里奇。”人鱼继续说道，“感谢你救了我，请告诉我你的名字。”

拉基蒂奇闻言暗自感叹，人鱼原来也和人类一样有姓啊，不知道习俗是不是也相似。他想着，回答道：“伊万·拉基蒂奇。”

“伊万，”人鱼低声地念着拉基蒂奇的名字，“伊万，”又念了一遍后，突然向前伸出一只胳膊，像是要触碰他握着方向盘的手。

拉基蒂奇被他吓了一跳，加上前方又窜出一只小狗横穿公路，急忙踩下了刹车。巨大的冲力让人鱼撞到了前排的椅背，然后从座位上滚了下去。拉基蒂奇从后视镜里看到这情景，赶紧靠边停好车，走到后座抱起了他。

莫德里奇捂着额头，两只眼睛泪汪汪的，刚才滚落的时候他不慎磕到了额头，还挺疼的。拉基蒂奇见了让他移开手，发现额头只是有些发红，就伸手帮着揉了揉。这时莫德里奇握住拉基蒂奇的另一只手，嘴角微扬地喊了一声：“伊万。”

拉基蒂奇望着他俩交握的手，回忆起莫德里奇刚才想碰他手的举动，不由问道：“这是什么风俗吗？”

“这代表我们以后就是朋友了，”莫德里奇微笑着回答他，“你将来如果遇到什么困难可以来找我，我会尽力帮你。”

拉基蒂奇打量了几秒眼前身板单薄的小人鱼，觉得自己应该不会去寻求他的帮助，同时意识到对方上身裸着可能会冷，就脱下外套给他穿好。之后拉基蒂奇抽出后座的安全带想给莫德里奇系上，以防止他再滚下去。不料带子刚一触到莫德里奇的身体，他就挣扎了起来。

“别……别绑我，”莫德里奇的脸上露出了几丝惧怕，虽然极力克制但身子仍在微微颤栗，“很难受……”

看到他这反应，拉基蒂奇推测可能是研究院的人强制对他做过一些实验，顿时觉得非常愤怒，又有点心疼。拉基蒂奇顺着莫德里奇的背轻轻抚了好几下，感到他完全平静才放下手。

“这是确保你不会掉下座位，并不是绑你，”拉基蒂奇一边解释一边替他扣好安全带，“如果你觉得不舒服就按这里，”他说着示范了一遍，安全带随即松开，“看，很简单。”

莫德里奇有些好奇地试了试，发现确实容易操作，不用担心被限制自由，终于安下了心。他的心情又好了起来，忽然伸臂搂住拉基蒂奇的脖子，响亮地亲了他右脸一下，道：“伊万，谢谢你。”

拉基蒂奇先是愣了愣，而后抬手摸摸脸，“这是你们人鱼表达谢意的方式吗？”

“是啊。”

还真是热情。拉基蒂奇想着，走下车回到驾驶座，然后再次发动汽车。

由于莫德里奇之前睡了一段时间，所以现在精神很不错，双眼专注地望着窗外不断变换的景色。他们所处的地方比较荒僻，加上是周六的清晨，公路上车辆稀少，路两旁是成排的村庄和一望无际的田野。十分平常的风景，莫德里奇却看的津津有味，偶尔还向拉基蒂奇提出问题，一副好学的模样。

“刚才那边走过的男孩和马特奥好像……不知道他现在怎么样了，”莫德里奇突然说道，“不知道大家现在怎么样了……”

拉基蒂奇听见他的话，猜测道：“卢卡，你是被抓到研究院的吗？那里还有你的其他同伴？”

“不，只有我被抓了……”莫德里奇蹙起眉，缓缓地摇了摇头，道：“这不是一段愉快的回忆。”

拉基蒂奇没再细问，而是换了个话题，“你在哪片海域生活？我可以把你送回去。”

“真的吗！”莫德里奇兴奋地再次探身握住椅背，“伊万，太谢谢你了！但我现在没什么可报答你的……”

拉基蒂奇笑了笑，抬起之前与莫德里奇相握的手扬了一下，“我们不已经是朋友了吗？朋友之间不必谈回报。”

莫德里奇嘴上表示同意，心里却寻思着回到家就找点珍贵的物品送给拉基蒂奇，并且要设法让他收下。

之后拉基蒂奇仔细地询问莫德里奇，确定他所居住海域的具体位置，然后利用导航规划出了最合理的路线。由于莫德里奇的鱼尾无法在公共场合掩藏，所以他们只能选择驾车前往。拉基蒂奇粗略地算了下，加上必要的休息时间，大约还需三天能到达。

行驶了大约一小时，车辆渐渐多了起来，最后竟然排起了队，这在周末的早晨不太寻常。拉基蒂奇望见前方居然有警察在逐辆地查车，顿时觉得不妙，让莫德里奇从座椅后取出毛毯，躺下身子把自己完全盖住。

“先生，请出示证件。”

检查拉基蒂奇的是一名二十出头的年轻警察，圆圆的脸上还带着几分稚气。他仔细地验完拉基蒂奇递来的证件，交还时探头往车里望了望，看到了一个盖着毛毯侧卧的人，身体随呼吸微微起伏，只露出了凌乱的金发和一小截白皙的胳膊。

“后面那位是……？”

“是我男朋友，昨晚把他累坏了，”拉基蒂奇暧昧地眨了眨眼，“需要我把他叫醒吗？”

“不用不用！”小警察忙道，“你们可以走了。”

等汽车驶出了许久，莫德里奇才掀开毛毯，脸颊仍透着淡淡的红。拉基蒂奇刚刚的说的话他都听见了，也完全能懂，虽然知道对方这样说只是为了通过检查，但还是莫名地有些害羞。

拉基蒂奇边开车边迅速地思考，他怀疑研究院已经发现莫德里奇被带走，于是联系了当地警方协助追查。不过拥有人鱼这种生物应该属于研究院的机密，也不知道他们是如何同警方描述的。之后可能还会遇到类似的检查，估计不会再这么容易地蒙混过关，必须抓紧时间把莫德里奇送回去。

正想着，拉基蒂奇听到自己的手机响了起来，他连接上蓝牙，按下了方向盘上的通话键。

“伊万，研究院采取行动了。”是队长斯尔纳打来的，准确地说，是他曾经的队长。

“我知道，已经和警方打过一次照面，“拉基蒂奇回答，“不过他们只查了相关证件，确认信息无误后就放行了。”

“是的，据我们探听的消息，研究院方面为守住机密就告知了几个高层真实情况，底下的警察只是奉命检查是否有信息作假的车辆，因为他们认为嫌疑人十有八九有案底。”

拉基蒂奇听完斯尔纳的叙述，心想难怪刚才对上信息后就没再细察车内情况。不过也是他走运，碰到了一个单纯的新人，如果换成有经验的警察，估计会要求把莫德里奇叫醒并问话，如果演变成这样情况就不好掌控了。

“他们下一步似乎要向军方的特殊部门求助，到时候会相当麻烦。”斯尔纳继续说道，“你得赶快穿过国境线，到邻国基本就安全了，但也不排除他们雇佣像我们这样的人追查。”

这语气熟悉的嘱咐让拉基蒂奇回想起了过往和队友们一起行动时的场景，内心不禁涌上许多情感，但最后只是道：“队长，多谢。”

斯尔纳笑了一声，道：“因为出了这事研究院至今都没发现核心资料被拷走，我们已经顺利完成委托，报酬我打你账户上了，“他顿了顿，又补充了一句：“伊万，和你的小人鱼好好过新生活吧。”

“等等，队长，我不是……”

回答拉基蒂奇的是通话被切断的忙音。他只能按了键结束通话，随后从后视镜里瞥见莫德里奇靠近了椅背，淡眉正略微地纠起。

“伊万，他刚刚说你和我……”

拉基蒂奇立刻明白了他的意思，安抚道：“他是在开玩笑，卢卡，我一定会把你送回去。”

听到拉基蒂奇的保证，莫德里奇竟然没有特别高兴。刚才有那么一瞬，他甚至忘记了挂念已久的家园，觉得以后如果能和拉基蒂奇一起生活挺好的。莫德里奇皱起眉，想不通自己为什么会产生这样的念头。

“卢卡，你饿吗？”拉基蒂奇的话打断了他的思绪，“椅背后的口袋里有食物，不过你可能不爱吃。”

拉基蒂奇毕竟是初次接触人鱼，完全不清楚他们的饮食习惯，只能根据鱼类的喜好进行推测。然而回忆这几个小时的相处，拉基蒂奇感觉相比低等智慧的鱼类，人鱼更接近于人类，只不过下半身是鱼尾而已。这使得他不自觉地把莫德里奇当人类来对待……然后下一刻他就看到对方伸手取出一袋压缩饼干，张开嘴就咬了下去。

“不，卢卡，松嘴！那东西有外包装！”拉基蒂奇连忙大声道，腾出一只手往后，示意莫德里奇把饼干给他。

拉基蒂奇缓下车速，迅速地撕开包装递还给莫德里奇，叮嘱他只有里面的东西可以吃。莫德里奇应着，抽出一块饼干观察了几秒，然后咬了一口。

“怎么样，能吃吗？”拉基蒂奇看他咀嚼了几口咽下去，莫名地觉得有些紧张。

“味道好奇怪，又硬又脆的，”莫德里奇吃完一块后评价道，“这个叫什么？”

“压缩饼干，”拉基蒂奇语速缓慢地念出来，“味道的确不太好，不过车里现在只有这玩意，先忍忍，等到了有人烟的地方再给你找其他吃的。”他顿了一下，问道：“卢卡，你平时都吃什么？”

“主要吃海藻，还有鱼虾贝类，”莫德里奇说着，语气忽然变得兴奋，“我以前吃过你们的食物！想不起来叫什么了，就一根根小小的黄色长条，热乎乎的，咬上去酥酥脆脆……”

“薯条？”拉基蒂奇试着猜道。

莫德里奇重复了一遍这个单词，道：“好像是叫这个，我觉得挺好吃的。”

拉基蒂奇觉得非常诧异，因为薯条不是那种掉入海中还能保持完美状态的食物，而且听描述应该是刚炸好，不由疑惑地问道：“你是怎么吃到的？”

“去岸边时有个小女孩给我的，”莫德里奇回忆着当时的场景禁不住笑了笑，“我还在附近转了一圈呢。”

拉基蒂奇听了他的话一愣，突然联想起了童话故事里的人鱼，“莫非你的鱼尾可以变成双腿？”

一问完拉基蒂奇立即暗自摇头，心道现实里怎么可能有这种事……不料却听见莫德里奇说：“可以啊，不过必须在满月那天被月光照射鱼尾才行，其实我也只试过一次……”他的情绪渐渐低落了下去，“那次之后族长就再也不许我上岸了。”

拉基蒂奇在心里算了算日子，最近的满月在三天前，而距离下一个满月还有二十多天，看来这方法只能放弃。可如果能把莫德里奇的鱼尾变成双腿，接下去的行程将十分顺利，不管研究院请什么人协助都无济于事，因为他们要找的是人鱼，而不是人类。

“还有别的方法吗？”

莫德里奇像是没料到他会这么问，隔了好一会才出声道：“还有一种，但是……”

“什么？”拉基蒂奇超过了旁边一辆车，随口接着问道。

但是这种方法千万不能让人类知道。莫德里奇的脑中浮现了族长曾经的叮嘱，可伊万并不像人鱼们描述的人类那样狡诈，也不像研究院里的人类那样冷酷。他不仅救了自己，还对自己特别好，而且他们已经是朋友了……

“怎么了？”拉基蒂奇见他迟迟不回答，心里有了数，道：“如果这是你的秘密，可以不用告诉我。”

“对不起，伊万，”莫德里奇小声说，“总有一天……我会告诉你的。”

“你永远不说也没关系，”拉基蒂奇不在意地笑笑，将汽车驶入了高速公路，“好了卢卡，接下来我们要全速前进了，快回去坐好。”

莫德里奇听话地把背部紧贴椅背，鱼尾则放在后座上。他专注地望着坐在前方驾驶的拉基蒂奇，嘴角不自觉地露出了浅浅的笑意。

 

到达边境检查站时已经临近傍晚，拉基蒂奇观察了一圈周围，并未发现有特别检查。看来对方还没来得及派人到这里，不过也有可能已经雇佣了他的同行在四处搜寻踪迹。拉基蒂奇想着，把驾驶证在仪器上扫了扫，道杆升起，顺利过境。

幸好这俩国都是联盟成员，不然出境不会这么简便。再加上之前轻易通过警方的临检，拉基蒂奇觉得今天简直是自己的幸运日。但还未高兴多久，他就隐隐察觉了不对劲。几辆越野车从后面超上来，和其中一辆隔着玻璃打照面时，拉基蒂奇似乎嗅到了同类的气息。

还真被队长料到了，明的不行就使暗招。他们这圈子的人极其讲究职业素养，绝对不会泄漏和委托相关的任何信息，而且可以在暗处行动不受各种制约，所以倒还真是最佳人选。拉基蒂奇非常清楚同行们将采取的手段，看来休息区是不能去了，不然很有可能被盯上。

拉基蒂奇思索片刻，转而驶离高速公路，开上了一条小道。他瞥了眼后视镜，发现莫德里奇斜着身子像是睡着了，忽然想起自己因为凌晨执行委托，已经超过二十四小时没有睡觉，驾车时长也累计达到了十个小时。

这对于拉基蒂奇来说不算什么，更艰难的情况他也遇到过，但对于一条人鱼来说，离开水源这么久应该快到极限了吧。可是莫德里奇却什么也没说，安静乖巧得惹人心疼。

拉基蒂奇把车开到了湖泊附近，在一棵大树旁停下。由于天色已晚，此处又十分偏僻，目光所及处荒无人烟，是个相对安全的地方。他打开后座的车门将莫德里奇抱出来，在移动的过程中对方醒了。

“伊万？”莫德里奇揉揉眼，迷蒙地看着两人现在的姿势，“你要带我去哪里？”

“带你去补水，”拉基蒂奇微笑地回答，“可惜不是海水，湖底应该有鱼虾，你可以抓一些吃。”

待走到湖边，拉基蒂奇帮莫德里奇脱下外套，然后蹲下身把他放进了湖中。一触到水，莫德里奇随即精神了许多，兴奋地一甩鱼尾巴，溅了不少水珠到拉基蒂奇身上。他不好意思地吐吐舌，俯身潜了下去。不多时，莫德里奇小半个身子浮出水面，两只手里攥满了鱼，精准地扔到了拉基蒂奇的脚边。

“伊万，吃吧。”

莫德里奇看拉基蒂奇迟迟未动，抓起一条活蹦乱跳的小鱼就要他收下。拉基蒂奇见状忙问道：“卢卡，你知道烤鱼吗？”

“烤鱼？”莫德里奇放下了手里的鱼，“是用火烧吗？”

“差不多，”拉基蒂奇对于他的回答略感惊讶，“你以前吃过？”

莫德里奇摇摇头，“我只听说过。”

拉基蒂奇闻言轻轻笑了笑，去不远处捡来几根树枝，熟练地搭了一个架子，而后对他说：“今天就让你尝尝。”

莫德里奇交叠起双臂趴在岸边，注视着拉基蒂奇利落地把一条条鱼拍晕，用被匕首削尖的树枝将它们分别串起来，再按下打火机点燃了架子下的枯叶堆，最后把鱼串搁在架子上接受火的烘烤。

随着鱼表面的变黄，香气逐渐散发。拉基蒂奇翻转着鱼串，让它们被烤得更通透。

“好香啊。”莫德里奇不禁感叹，双眼微微放光地望着被烘烤的鱼。

“如果有调料就更好了，”拉基蒂奇取了一串烤熟的给他，“先吹一吹，小心烫。”

莫德里奇依言照做，小口地咬了几下后，像是觉得温度尚可接受，就张大嘴咔擦咔擦地吃完了，然后眼巴巴地瞅着拉基蒂奇。后者忍不住笑了一声，抬手揉了揉莫德里奇还有点湿的头发，又递给他两串。

“味道不错吧？”

莫德里奇边吃边频频点头，待咽下后终于出了声，“伊万，你也吃。”

“我以前参与野外行动时吃过好几回了，你吃吧。”

听到拉基蒂奇这样说，莫德里奇把手里剩下的一串送到他嘴边，执意要他吃。拉基蒂奇只能接过，在对方期待的目光下吃完了。

将所有的鱼都解决完后，莫德里奇撑起身子坐到岸边，伸出双臂揽过拉基蒂奇的脖子，这回亲了亲他的左脸。拉基蒂奇一怔，随后想起这是人鱼在表达谢意，暗道居然还讲究两边对称。

“今晚我们只能在这里过夜了，”拉基蒂奇收拾完东西后说道，“等会我抱你回车上睡，外面不安全。”

莫德里奇点点头，又潜入了水中。他在湖里游动嬉戏了好一阵，才恋恋不舍地靠近岸边。拉基蒂奇抱起他，取过准备好的毛巾给他擦干身体，穿上外套，然后抱回了车里。

“睡吧。”

安置好莫德里奇，拉基蒂奇就轻声道。他似乎非常累，躺在稍往后放的副驾驶座椅上，很快就呼吸平稳，像是睡着了。

莫德里奇蜷在后座，身上被严实地盖着毛毯。实际上他并不觉得冷，毕竟常年生活在温度较低的深海，还总是赤着身子。见拉基蒂奇已经入睡，莫德里奇爬起来，小心翼翼地把毯子盖在对方身上。做完这事后他心满意足地躺了回去，闭上眼正想睡觉，突然感到自己的身体有几分异样。

一股热流自他身体深处涌上来，瞬间席卷了全身。某个部位不受控地逐渐顶开鳞片立起，底下的小洞也麻麻痒痒的，似乎还有液体淌出。

这感觉……难道是发情期？莫德里奇因这想法而吓了一跳。他成年已有好些时日，却一直没像其他人鱼那样迎来发情期，族长说可能是由于他身体构造特殊的缘故。

现在发情期终于来了，可偏偏是这个时候。莫德里奇努力压制着体内一波波的热潮，终于忍不住伸手摸向了自己身前的性器。他咬住下唇套弄着，却仍是因骤然的快感而发出了一声低哑的呻吟。

前排的拉基蒂奇醒了过来，先是看了眼身上的毯子，而后转头望向后座，“卢卡，你怎么了？”

莫德里奇双颊泛红地侧躺，眼眸里含着泪，回话的声音也非常微弱，“我好难受……”

这可怜的模样让拉基蒂奇心里一惊，赶紧打开车门去后座，发觉他身上有点烫，猜测可能是因为把毯子给自己所以着凉了。

“伊万，你是不是想让我变出双腿？”莫德里奇靠在拉基蒂奇胸前，忽然问出了这么一个问题。

拉基蒂奇感到很奇怪，但还是回答了他，“是的，这样行动会方便许多。”

听见这话，莫德里奇仿佛是下定了决心似的，用鱼尾巴蹭了蹭拉基蒂奇的下身，“那就来吧，如你所愿……”

“什么？”拉基蒂奇诧异地看着他的举动，心里隐约地想到了一种可能。

莫德里奇涨红着脸，鼓起勇气牵过拉基蒂奇的右手放在自己的私密部位上，道：“你和我交合，就能让我变出双腿。”

==========TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有详细的鱼尾车，怀崽提及。请确定可以接受再看！OOC预警！

虽然刚才已有猜想，但由莫德里奇亲口说出来还是让拉基蒂奇呆住了。过了好一会他才回过神，倏地抽走了手，道：“如果是这方法，那还是算了。”

莫德里奇看到他这反应略微一愣，随后慢慢地纠起眉，水润的双眸注视着拉基蒂奇，“伊万，你是不是讨厌我？”他咬着唇想了想，“我明白了，因为我不是人类，所以你……”

“卢卡，”拉基蒂奇出声打断道，“你知道交合意味着什么吗？如果你是为了变出双腿让我便利，或是存在什么报恩的念头，不需要这样。”他动作轻柔地引导莫德里奇躺下，继续说：“就算条件再艰难，我也会把你送回去。睡觉吧。”

见拉基蒂奇准备离开，莫德里奇急忙拉住他的衣袖，嗫嚅道：“你说的那些我确实想过，但最主要的原因是对象是你，我……我想和你做这种事，只有你……”他说着忽然停了下来，像是在忍耐什么似的紧锁住眉头，许久才又开了口：“而且，真的很难受……”

拉基蒂奇一直观察着莫德里奇的状况，发现尽管他身体微烫脸颊通红，却并不像发烧，“你究竟怎么了？”

“我的发情期来了，第一次的发情期要通过交合才能完全消除对身体的影响，”莫德里奇有些费力地起了身，伸手勾住拉基蒂奇的脖子，贴着他轻声恳求：“伊万，帮帮我……”

人鱼上半身稍高的体温透过衣料传来，与冰凉湿滑的下半身形成了巨大的反差。感受到对方略显焦躁地开始扭动身体，拉基蒂奇伸臂将他按到怀里，微不可闻地叹了口气，道：“卢卡，虽然我救了你并且答应送你回家，但我可不算什么好人，你确定要我帮你？”

经过这一天的相处，在莫德里奇心里再没有比拉基蒂奇更好的人类了，所以他非常坚定地说道：“是的，伊万。”

“你还真是信任我啊……”拉基蒂奇低声感叹了一句，松开抱住莫德里奇的手，捧着他的脸对准嘴唇吻了上去。

人鱼的嘴唇亲上去和人类一样柔软，由于发情的缘故还带着火热的温度。莫德里奇显然没有接过吻，身体僵硬地靠在车门上，任由面前的人啃咬舔舐自己的唇。拉基蒂奇轻巧地用舌顶开莫德里奇的唇瓣，细细地舔着他的牙，诱哄他张开了嘴，然后将舌长驱直入，不仅扫荡了口腔中的每一处，还试图逗弄那羞涩的嫩舌。小人鱼似乎有点被吓到，偏过舌想躲避，却随即被勾过去紧紧纠缠，大力搅动。过于激烈的唇舌相交令莫德里奇禁不住发出了呜呜的声音，一丝涎液顺着嘴角流下，更是添了几分淫靡。

在接吻的过程中，拉基蒂奇的手自他的脸侧滑到腰间，又从外套下摆伸进去一路摸上胸部，缓缓地揉了揉后捏住一边的小肉粒捻动起来。没弄几下，莫德里奇就溢出了一声轻轻的呻吟，鱼尾也不自觉地蹭着拉基蒂奇，令对方与自己紧贴的下身逐渐起了反应。

而后莫德里奇感到拉基蒂奇的动作加重了不少，尤其是亲吻的力度，猛烈到仿佛要把自己吞吃入腹。这瞬间划过的想法使得莫德里奇反射性地推了拉基蒂奇一把，胶着的两片唇终于分开，发出了湿黏情色的水声。

拉基蒂奇看着被欺负得眼角都泛起红的小人鱼，似笑非笑地问道：“还要继续吗？”

莫德里奇平复了一下呼吸，白皙的胳膊再次缠上拉基蒂奇的脖子，嗅着他颈间令自己安心的气息，语气中仍没有一丝动摇地回答：“要。”

刚一说完，拉基蒂奇就利索地脱去了他身上的衣物，瘦削而匀称的身板随即露出。虽然在给莫德里奇穿外套之前，拉基蒂奇看过他的裸体，并且对此没有产生任何念头，但现在由于情欲的熏蒸，这具身体呈现出了不一样的风情。

那莹白的皮肤略微透着红，宛如刚成熟的果实似的，不断散发香甜的气味，引诱人去采摘品尝。胸前的两点因方才的揉弄而稍稍挺立，泛着漂亮的淡粉色。左胸口偏上处有一块小小的深色印记——可能是胎记，与色泽浅白的胸膛相衬，莫名地有些性感。下半身的鱼尾此时也发生了变化，颜色骤然深得教人联想起晴天正午的海洋，覆盖于上的鳞片在窗外月光和微弱灯光的共同映照下，折射出了蓝而透亮的迷人色彩。最显著的变化应该是人鱼腰下几英寸的凸起，像一颗蘑菇般破土而出，却又娇羞地半藏在鳞片下。

拉基蒂奇被那个凸起吸引了注意，不由自主地伸出手握住它，然后听到莫德里奇的呼吸立即加重。之前对方牵他的手碰过此处，刚才下身相贴时也隐隐感受过，但都没有这一刻的触感清晰。

这应该就是雄性人鱼的性器，拉基蒂奇一边上下抚摸，一边在心里感叹它的奇妙。随着他动作的加快，莫德里奇的呼吸声越发粗重，性器也渐渐完全顶开鳞片，彻底地暴露在空气中。模样和人类男性的相似，颜色很粉嫩，周边没有耻毛，光溜溜的特别惹人怜爱。拉基蒂奇正观察着它，忽然发现往下一点好像有个小洞，被细细的鳞片遮盖着看不太清楚，但不时有透明的液体自那里流出，将鱼尾润得更湿滑。

私处被盯着看的感觉非常羞赧，莫德里奇终于忍不住伸手去捂拉基蒂奇的眼睛，“伊万，别看了……我知道很奇怪……”

他的手还未触到对方就被握住了。拉基蒂奇抓着莫德里奇的两只手各亲了一口，道：“不奇怪，我觉得很漂亮。”顿了一下微微笑了，“让我看得都入迷了。”

直白的情话让未经历过性爱的小人鱼脸更烫了，心脏也不受控地砰砰直跳。他有点期待地看着拉基蒂奇脱掉衣服露出结实的上身，再解开皮带褪下长裤及底裤，随后一根粗长的物事出现在了视野里。

天哪，这尺寸未免也……自己下面的洞口那么狭小，怎么可能容纳得下……莫德里奇想着不由生出了些微的惧意，身体也往后退了退。拉基蒂奇仿佛是看出了他的想法，凑近他耳边低声道：“害怕了？”

莫德里奇被拉基蒂奇呼出的暖流弄得缩了一下肩膀，注视了他数秒后摇摇头，语气带着几分果决地开了口：“伊万，进来吧。”

“这样可不好进入，而且你会很疼。”

拉基蒂奇说着，把手放在他的性器下方一点一点地探寻着小穴的位置，待找到后轻柔地拨开上面的鳞片，伸出食指戳了戳露出的穴口。

仅仅是被指尖触碰，莫德里奇的鱼尾就猛地一弹。这反应让拉基蒂奇停下了动作，问道：“痛吗？”

“不痛，就是感觉很……”莫德里奇像是在寻找合适的形容词，但很快就放弃了，道：“我没关系的，你继续吧。”

拉基蒂奇安抚似地吻了吻他的唇，接下去的探索极尽温柔。指腹不带倾略性地按揉着洞口，令原本紧缩的软肉慢慢放松，一小股液体自里面汩汩流出，将入口沾得一片水润。见莫德里奇没有排斥反应，拉基蒂奇试着将手指插入，借着分泌出的黏液的润滑，没费多大劲就伸进了一段指节。再往里探时，鱼尾又微微一动。拉基蒂奇立即将另一只手伸向人鱼身前的性器，握住后快速地套弄，同时还亲吻着他的唇瓣，再向下至脖子、锁骨，在白皙的肌肤上吮出了一个个艳红的痕迹。

这些爱抚更挑起了莫德里奇的情欲，瘫软着身子意识愈加迷蒙，任对方的手指在自己的小穴里进出。甬道在不断的扩张下变得越来越松软湿润，很快就顺利地容纳下三根手指。他感到拉基蒂奇抽出了手指，将勃起的阴茎抵在了穴口处，坚硬得仿佛要将自己凿穿。

莫德里奇的心里又涌起了几丝退缩，但随即因为拉基蒂奇用龟头缓缓摩擦他洞口的举动而消散。这调情般的撩拨舒服得莫德里奇喘息了起来，私密处被磨出了更多的水，浅色的小洞不停地翕张着，像是在渴望被插入，被填满。

“卢卡，就算你现在后悔我也不会停了。”拉基蒂奇说着，一手搂住莫德里奇的腰，一手扶着自己的阴茎，一点一点地顶开穴口。

刚进入头部，莫德里奇就惊呼了一声，鱼尾也扭动了起来，似乎是有些抗拒。拉基蒂奇压住鱼尾，一边让他放松，一边暂停了动作。虽然全身都叫嚣着赶紧侵占面前的人鱼，但拉基蒂奇还是克制住了，伸出手细细撩动莫德里奇的敏感点，直到他发出沉浸于情欲中的轻哼声，才缓慢地继续推进，终于完全没入。

即便是经过扩张及自身体液的润滑，人鱼初次承受的甬道仍紧致得可怕，壁肉强力地挤压着阴茎，仿佛要立即榨出精液似的。拉基蒂奇忍住射精的冲动适应了片刻，凑过去吻去了莫德里奇眼角溢出的点点泪水，然后握着他的腰，一下一下浅浅地进出。

轻缓细致的研磨让阴茎不经意地擦到了某个突起，引起莫德里奇一阵微小的颤抖。拉基蒂奇便调整角度朝着那处撞击，撞得人鱼更剧烈地发颤，撞得汁液不断涌出。生涩的软肉随着一次又一次的抽插逐渐被操开，恰到好处地吮吸收缩，爽得一向自持的拉基蒂奇禁不住加大了力度，一下子操进了甬道深处。与此同时，原本只是揽着他脖子轻哼的莫德里奇突然发出了一声高亢的呻吟，面颊渐渐染上了较之前更深的绯色，一直蔓延到胸口。

拉基蒂奇感到自己性器的头部戳到了什么柔软的物体，微向里凹陷，像是一个紧闭的入口。这小口和嘴似的，又湿又软地吮着龟头，诱使他往里顶，而他确实也这么做了。只顶弄了几下那入口就张开了，如同阀门被打开，汁水瞬间泛滥，将内壁润得湿滑到极致，更方便体内的阴茎狠狠地戳刺，大力地操干。

喘息与呻吟相交织，撞击声和滋滋的水声相融合，混杂在一起响得仿佛要透过车窗冲出去。莫德里奇不再压抑地大声叫着，被进入时的疼痛早已完全被强烈的快感所取代，甬道里的粗大物体每一下都能重重顶在自己最需要抚慰之处，让他不由在每次抽离时收紧了穴肉，不愿放它离去。随着交合的愈加激烈，莫德里奇觉得自己快要到达极限。在拉基蒂奇一次深深的挺入后，小人鱼那挤在他俩下体间的性器射了出来。精液看着和人类男性的很像，但没有那股特有的腥气，而是有类似海洋的味道。

没等莫德里奇从高潮的余韵中缓过神，拉基蒂奇就抱着他躺下了。原本是莫德里奇双臂搂着拉基蒂奇，后者则抬起他的腰往洞里操，这是由于莫德里奇下半身是鱼尾，再加上车里空间比较狭窄。但这体位始终让人感觉操得不够彻底，所以在莫德里奇高潮之后，拉基蒂奇换了一个姿势。

现在因为重力的缘故，阴茎几乎不费力就能进得极深，让莫德里奇觉得自己好像是钉在上面似的，稍感不安地动了动鱼尾。

拉基蒂奇没有急着继续抽动，而是用龟头仔细研磨他甬道深处的小口，问出了藏在心里许久的疑惑，“卢卡，这是什么？”

这问题使莫德里奇刚刚恢复正常的脸颊又红了，音量极小地回答：“应该是……生殖腔的入口。”

“生殖腔？”拉基蒂奇听到这个词露出了诧异的表情，“可你明明是男……雄性人鱼。”

“我的身体构造比较特殊，”莫德里奇抬手摸向了自己胸口那块深色胎记，“有这种印记代表着可以像雌性那样……怀孕……”

他说着把发烫的脸埋进了拉基蒂奇的颈窝，耳廓红得几乎要滴血，与对方相连的内壁也一阵收缩。这让拉基蒂奇重新动起了下身，饶有兴致地问他：“和人类交合也会怀孕吗？”

“不知道……”莫德里奇被他顶得连连喘息，好不容易才聚起说话的气力，“我只听说过有先祖爱上了人类……但他们没有在一起……”

拉基蒂奇忽然起了逗他的心思，重重地挺动了几下后，道：“要不要试试看呢，卢卡。”

小人鱼可能是被这话惊吓到了，伏在他颈间许久不出声，连溢到嘴边的呻吟都努力憋了回去。拉基蒂奇见状，有些坏心地频频戳刺他生殖腔的入口，唤道：“卢卡？”

莫德里奇终于抬起脸，双颊晕染着漂亮的玫瑰色，清澈透亮的眼眸里隐隐有水波漾动。他嘴唇微张，低低地说了一句：“好……”

这勾人的模样惹得拉基蒂奇一阵情动，忍不住搂着莫德里奇起身半靠椅背坐着，固定他的腰将鱼尾夹在自己腿间，边吮吻他的嘴唇边用力地操干小洞。汁液随着激烈的动作不断溢出，和小人鱼再次射出的精液相混合，顺着鳞片淌下，浸湿了坐垫。莫德里奇鱼尾的下半部分蜷在两排座椅之间，有点不舒服，而且无法通过扭动来躲避拉基蒂奇越来越猛烈的撞击。

“伊万，太深了……太重了……”

接吻的间隙，莫德里奇带着哭腔喊道。他觉得自己体内的口子要被撞坏了，再也合不上似的。拉基蒂奇终于放慢了速度，感到自己临近高潮，正想把阴茎抽离生殖腔附近，包裹它的软肉却猛地绞紧。精液霎时喷射而出，穿过小口进入生殖腔内，持续了好一会才平息。

拉基蒂奇把软下去的阴茎拔出来，手指伸进莫德里奇的小穴摸了摸，发现精液基本都射在了生殖腔里。

“卢卡，你怎么……”

怎么这么单纯，因为他随口的一句话就……拉基蒂奇突然觉得自己果然不是什么好人，浓重的负罪感顿时盈满了胸腔，可内心深处竟有一丝窃喜，实在是……正当拉基蒂奇进行自我批判的时候，怀里的莫德里奇开口回复了他。

“我想和伊万生孩子。”

拉基蒂奇愣住了，而后看到莫德里奇的鱼尾像被施了魔法般，一点一点地变成了双腿。拥有和他上半身一样白的皮肤，腿型不算修长还有些粗壮，尤其是大腿处非常肉感，却充满了难以言喻的诱惑。

感到自己的欲望又有升起的趋势，拉基蒂奇赶紧伸手拿过副驾驶座上的毯子裹住莫德里奇，把他抱上了后座安置好。草草地收拾完穿上衣物后，拉基蒂奇正打算回前排，被莫德里奇起身搂住了腰，软着声音说想一起睡。

虽然他们都不胖，莫德里奇的身形更是瘦小，但后座的空间着实有限，容纳两个成年男人还是过于拥挤。拉基蒂奇望着对方期待的眼神，最终选择了同意，不料一躺下莫德里奇就往他怀里钻，还把光裸的双腿缠了上来。

这要怎么睡得着……拉基蒂奇无奈地想，又不好推开对方。不过由于这两日累积的疲劳，没纠结多久他就沉沉睡去。

 

拉基蒂奇醒来的时候天已大亮，临近中午的阳光十分温暖，照得人全身发烫。要不是睁眼看到莫德里奇的鱼尾确实变成了双腿，拉基蒂奇都要怀疑自己昨夜是做了一场略带离奇的春梦。他轻手轻脚地把莫德里奇从怀里挪出，小心翼翼地放在后座上，然后走到车外吹了一会风，等清醒了些才坐上驾驶座。

既然卢卡已经变出双腿，那就不用避开人群，正好还能去城镇买身衣服给他穿。拉基蒂奇寻思着，发动了汽车。尺码在昨晚的亲密接触中大致已经知道，除此之外还需要买帽子眼镜之类的以便乔装，那些人应该有卢卡的照片，虽然现在不是鱼尾但仍要谨慎，哦对了还有鞋……拉基蒂奇想到这里，通过后视镜瞥向后座，看到了一只露在毯子外的脚，对于成年男性来说真的挺小。

汽车再次驶上高速公路，飞驰了两小时后离开，沿着略显曲折的道路行驶，不多时进入了周边的一座小镇。车外的声音渐渐嘈杂，透过玻璃的缝隙传进来。莫德里奇似乎是被吵醒了，睁开眼睛眨了几下，然后坐起身望向窗外，脸上露出了讶色。

“这就是你们居住的地方吗？”

“对，不过只是其中一个小镇，”拉基蒂奇说着，将车开进了停车场泊好，“你在车上等着，我去给你买些衣服。”

莫德里奇很想跟着一起去，但他知道在人类社会不可以赤身裸体，于是安静地在车上等候。过了大约四十分钟，拉基蒂奇拎着一个袋子回来了。莫德里奇看着对方将衣物一件件取出，大多数他都叫得出名字，除了……

“这是什么？”

莫德里奇抓起了一条底裤问道。昨晚他好像看到拉基蒂奇穿着，但并不清楚这块布料的名字及功能。

“内裤，贴身穿的。”拉基蒂奇回答道，顿了顿又问：“会穿吗？”

莫德里奇回忆了一下点点头，居然对着拉基蒂奇张开了腿，毫不在意地露出光滑粉嫩的性器及白皙圆润的臀瓣，然后把两条腿分别塞进裤管，拉着底裤到腰间。

在他穿其余衣物时，拉基蒂奇终于按捺不住地开口道：“卢卡，你以后别把……穿内裤的部位露给人类看。”

莫德里奇略感奇怪地看向他，“你也不行吗？”

这话让拉基蒂奇陷入了沉默，许久才回道：“我……我除外。”

莫德里奇闻言随即笑了，摆弄着黑框眼镜准确地架在鼻梁上，而后戴好了帽子。身上则穿着白色帽衫和略宽松的牛仔裤，脚蹬一双红色的运动鞋。这造型令他感到非常新奇，不觉对着后视镜照了又照。

“饿吗？我带你去吃东西吧，”见他装扮完毕，拉基蒂奇提议道，“你能走路吗？”

“能啊，只是好久没走过了。”

起初莫德里奇确实走的不稳，需要拉基蒂奇扶着，但走了一阵就熟练了，到后来甚至小跑了起来，兴奋地在大街小巷间穿梭。

“伊万，这可比我上回去的地方大多了，东西也更多！”莫德里奇拽着拉基蒂奇的胳膊开心地说道，“看那个！是叫……薯条？薯条，对吗？”

拉基蒂奇朝他指的方向望去，看到了一家规模挺大的速食店，玻璃门上贴着好几张印有食物的海报。发觉莫德里奇的注意力完全被吸引了，拉基蒂奇只能带着他走进去。

由于午餐时间已过，店内的客人不算多。拉基蒂奇在角落的一台自助点餐机前，详细地给莫德里奇介绍这些食物。

尽管没有全部听懂，莫德里奇仍然顺利地做出了选择，“我想要薯条、炸鱼排、披萨、烤肠，还有这个黑乎乎的水……哦叫可乐。”

拉基蒂奇刚想按他说的点餐，突然意识到身边这位是人鱼，一下子吃这么多人类食物（还是高热量的）可能会对身体有影响，毕竟是以新鲜的海洋生物为主食。

“卢卡，”拉基蒂奇犹豫了几秒决定劝说，“减少一些吧，这类食物吃太多对你的身体不好。”

原以为说服会比较费劲，没想到莫德里奇很干脆地答应了，“我只是想尝尝味道。”

最后拉基蒂奇还是全点了，不过每种都控制了量，还给他加了虾仁海带汤。吃完后，拉基蒂奇本打算回车上继续赶路，可看到莫德里奇不时望着窗外，好像对人类社会充满了兴趣，不由改变了主意。根据对方之前所述，等回到海里后应该不再被允许上岸，所以还是带他多逛一会吧。

这座位于高速公路周边的小镇极其普通，没有任何特色景点，但仅是这些稀松平常的事物就已经让莫德里奇兴致高昂。一路上，他问了不少古怪的问题，而拉基蒂奇也乐此不疲地讲解，并且教了许多新知识。

在经过一排ATM机时，拉基蒂奇像是想起了什么事，和莫德里奇说自己要进去一下，叮嘱他在原地等候。莫德里奇听话地站了片刻，忽然望见不远处的地上有个亮晶晶的东西。人鱼天生对这类物品没有抵抗力，因此他不由自主地走了过去。

“嘿，兄弟，借点钱花花？”

还没等莫德里奇捡起那东西研究，就听到身后传来一个轻佻的男声。他转过身，看到了一个剃着光头的健壮男人，一身松松垮垮的衣服，脸上挂着不怀好意的笑。

莫德里奇打量了他几眼，判断这是一个坏人，就像海里那些意图欺负他的别族成员一样。针对这类情况的解决方法，小人鱼早已得心应手。可惜现在不是鱼尾状态，他只能蹲下了身。

光头以为他是被吓到瘫软，靠近了些继续说：“不用怕，乖乖把钱交给我就行……噢——”

一双壮实有力的腿猛地朝光头的小腿扫去，如同鱼尾抽击对手一般。光头哀嚎一声就倒在地上，抱着腿痛苦地翻滚。

“卢卡！”

这时拉基蒂奇跑了过来，握着莫德里奇的肩膀关切地问道：“你没事吧？”

地上的光头瞟了拉基蒂奇一眼，心想这人眼神有问题吧，怎么看有事的都不是那小个子。眼看他俩旁若无人地越凑越近，光头的胸口霎时燃起了怒火，不过一站起来就被鲜明的痛感浇灭，最终只能一瘸一拐地走了。

莫德里奇正想问拉基蒂奇自己刚才那下是不是很厉害，却见对方弯下腰摸着他的双腿，语气里满是担忧，“疼吗？要不要我背你回去？”

莫德里奇呆了一下，道：“不疼。”

一点也不疼，可他的鼻子却莫名地涌起了些许酸意。

“天色不早了，我们今晚住镇上的旅馆吧？”拉基蒂奇见莫德里奇不说话，又道：“明天一早就出发，我保证你后天可以回到海里。”

回到海里。这是莫德里奇被关在研究院的那几天里时时念着的事，当然现在也没忘记。可一想到回去就意味着要和拉基蒂奇分别，心里就没有丝毫的喜悦，甚至还充满了前所未有的悲伤和难过。

“怎么了？”拉基蒂奇隐隐地感到了他低落下去的情绪，猜测道：“是累了吗？”

莫德里奇点点头，“嗯，我有些困了。”

于是拉基蒂奇带他在附近的一间餐厅迅速地解决了晚餐，而后驾车去了镇上最大的旅馆。这家旅馆的住宿条件相当不错，房间宽敞明亮，卧具干净整洁，暖色调的装潢令人感觉十分温馨，透过窗户还能观赏到花园里的景色。

莫德里奇环顾了房间一圈，最后将目光落在正中央的大床上，“这是睡觉的地方吗？”

“是的，”拉基蒂奇一说完就看到他爬上了床，忙道：“等等，卢卡，先洗个澡吧。”

由于人鱼长期生活在海里，不需要特别清洗身体，所以洗澡对于莫德里奇来说是一件陌生的事，更别提用人类发明的工具洗澡了。拉基蒂奇原本想慢慢教授使用方法，但看莫德里奇精神不太好，只好拿着花洒帮他洗了。

莫德里奇泡在浴缸里，像摆动鱼尾般地动着双腿，却始终觉得不够畅快，不禁皱起了眉头。拉基蒂奇察觉了他的想法，道：“卢卡，你还能变回鱼尾吗？”

“碰到海水就能变回去了。”

拉基蒂奇握着花洒的手一顿，“如果不碰海水就会一直维持这状态？”

“不是，一般不会超过三天。”

三天，从昨晚开始算起，可以持续到后天晚上，那时候他们应该早已到达目的地了，也就是说途中不用担心鱼尾的问题。拉基蒂奇一边给莫德里奇冲洗身子一边入神地想，忽然听到一阵绵长的呼吸声传来。

莫德里奇不知何时睡着了，微歪着头一副安静恬淡的模样。拉基蒂奇赶紧把他从浴缸里抱出来，擦干穿好睡袍，再轻轻地放到了床上。

等拉基蒂奇洗完澡走出来，发现原先躺在右侧的莫德里奇移到了床中央，还踢掉了被子，睡袍下摆掀得很高，露着一双白花花的腿。拉基蒂奇有些惊讶于他睡姿的霸道，毕竟昨晚除了手脚缠着自己，整体还算安静。

给莫德里奇盖好被子后，拉基蒂奇在床的左侧躺下了。没过多久，身旁的小人鱼又像昨晚那样钻进了他的怀里，而后像是终于找到归宿似的，再也不乱动了。

实际上拉基蒂奇一向不和人同床，更别说被缠着睡了。可在开房间时却莫名地选了大床房，其中的缘由自己也不太清楚。闻着莫德里奇身上散发出的沐浴露香气，拉基蒂奇突然间不想把他送回去了，但这念头一冒出来就立刻被压下。

尽管莫德里奇对人类世界表现出了极大的兴趣，但终究是要回家的。海里有他亲密的同伴，有他熟悉的一切。人鱼渴望海洋，就如同人类依赖大地一样。昨晚的情事是一场意外，莫德里奇说想和他生孩子更是意外中的意外。拉基蒂奇不知道单纯的小人鱼对情爱了解多少，也不知道对方抱着怎样的想法说出这句话。但不管如何都不会改变他俩最初的约定——他想回归家园，而他将护送他回去。

还有不到两天就要结束这满是意外的旅程，和莫德里奇道别了。拉基蒂奇不觉搂紧了怀里温暖的躯体，慢慢地闭上了眼睛。

==========TBC


End file.
